


30 Day OTP(s) Porn Challenge Two: Electric Boogaloo

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Yeah another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops I did again.</p>
<p>(And I'm going out of order and switching between pairings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 27 - Sex Toys

Loki picked the toy up, the smooth, curved metal warming to his touch. He skimmed his fingers down the length and shivered when it  _vibrated._ It seemed the dwarves weren’t only good at crafting weapons. He set the toy on his mattress and undressed himself slowly, breathing deeply to try to slow his already rapid heartbeat.

With a wave of his hand his neatly made bed was turned down. He climbed into the middle, settling and propping himself against a pile of pillows and his headboard. He called the toy tom him, swallowing hard as it began to heat in his palm. He waved his other hand, lowering the lighting of the room and rolling the blankets back over him.

He had been allowing himself more and more the indulgence of stretching himself on his own fingers, after years of denying himself the pleasure in an attempt to convince himself that he didn’t want it. So many years of frustration filled nights, where his fantasies overwhelmed his senses and twisted his gut with guilt. He didn’t dare to think too hard about that his breaking point had come along when Thor started to have nighttime visitors more often, the sounds of their vigorous fucking practically boring into his ears despite their rooms being at the opposite ends of a very long hall.

Loki had finally begun to accept his deviant feelings, allowing himself to imagine strong hands holding tight to his hips and a thick cock stretching and filling him. It was amazing, the bone deep satisfaction he felt as he let go, his come spurting over his stomach while his hole clamped around his slick fingers.

He stroked his hand over the toy again, feeling a stronger vibration than before. A bottle of oil appeared in his hand, he uncapped it with his teeth and poured some over the head of it, watching the liquid slide in long drips over the gleaming metal before making the bottle disappear again and spread the oil on it evenly. With another deep breath his hand slipped under the blankets and pressed the toy against his entrance.

He let out a startled gasp as the toy vibrated hard, his head falling back against the head board with a thunk. He closed his eyes, his other hand, slick with oil, went to his cock and stroked slowly while he began to press the toy into himself slowly.

The vibrations ebbed and flowed, sometimes moving so hard that his knees shook and his toes curled and then suddenly going still, making him let out needy little noises before he could hold them back. He pushed the toy in farther and farther, until he was met by his hand. He stilled for a moment, mouth hanging open as he relished in the heat and stretch and soft vibrations that rocked his nerves.

He pulled it almost completely out, only to shove it back in a quick move, wrenching a long throaty moan from his lips. He let his eyelids fall shut, his hands moving in tandem, moaning as he imagined someone fucking into him like this. Someone cupping the back of his knees and pushing them up high and far, bending him in half as they fucked into him relentlessly, his needy moans and pleas spurring him on and making them fuck Loki even harder, until he was crying out and coming all over himself. He was so absorbed in his fantasy that he hadn’t heard the clomping of feet coming down the hall and towards his door.

He choked on his moan as Thor slammed his door open. The hand Loki had around his cock shot out to pull his blankets higher and he attempted in vain to slow his breathing as Thor came into view.

Thor stomped in, giant, bright grin on his face. “Brother! I had been wondering where you had ran off to…” The grin fell from his face when the image Loki presented had begun to sink in. “Loki? Are you alright?”

His cock twitched at the sight of his brother, his armor discarded for soft cloth pants and a tunic that hung loosely off his broad shoulders and exposed more than a bit of his muscled chest. The toy responded with long, hard vibration that made Loki shudder and want to scream. Thor looked more worried by the second.

“I-” He swallowed, another vibration making his hips rock involuntarily. “I am a bit unwell is-is all.” He let out a shaky breath. “Just a fever.”

That made Thor look even more worried, practically running to Loki’s side. “That is not just a fever, Loki.” His words were filled with so much concern that Loki felt a stab of guilt along with the spike of pleasure as Thor touched his flushed cheek. “You’re burning up and shivering violently. Let me get mother, or a healer-“

“NO!” Loki’s other hand shot out, grabbing Thor’s wrist a touch harder than necessary, holding back a whimper as the toy vibrated again. “Please Thor, I’ll be fine.” He became acutely aware of the heat radiating off Thor’s skin, his thumb sliding absently along the line of a vein. Another vibration caught him off guard, letting a shaking moan fall from his lips and his back stiffen.

Thor narrowed his eyes at him, darting down to the hand that clutched the blanket high on his chest that was still shining with a layer of oil. With a light tug he was able to pull the blankets off Loki’s body completely. Leaving him terrifyingly exposed.

Loki looked, attempting to cover himself with his hands as Thor looked down at him with wide eyes.

“ _Please, Thor_ …” He choked out, hoping Thor would just leave and be kind enough to not tell anyone of this.

He let out a startled gasp as the bed shifted and the toy was slowly pulled out of him.

“Loki.” Thor’s voice was low and husky, without a hint of anger in it. Loki dared to look back up at his brother, who was examining the toy, his own cheeks now flushed and red. “Where did you get this?”

Loki took steadying breath before answering, “I bought it off a dwarf.”

Thor stared at him for a few long moments. Loki couldn’t read his expression and became more and more nervous.

“Please don’t tell anyone of this,” he pleaded weakly, his throat feeling tight.

Thor just shook his head and turned his attention back to the toy in his hand.

Thor looked back at him, blue eyes intensely staring at him. “Does it feel good?”

Loki felt his heart stutter at the odd seeming question, why hadn’t Thor left in disgust yet? He looked away as he answered, his cheeks flaring with heat again. “ _Thor._ ”

“Does it?” Thor asked again.

After a moment of hesitation he answered. “Yes,” adding, “please don’t hate me for this Thor…”

Loki let out another startled gasp as the toy was pushed back into him. 

“ _Thor!?_ ” His eyes widened as he watched Thor climb between his legs, his eyes focused on the toy slipping into him. A vibration made him choke on his confused yelp and Thor stilled to look up at him, blue eyes gone dark. It made Loki’s cock throb hard, a drop of come dripping from the slit onto his belly.

“I could never hate you, Loki. Especially not for this.” Thor surged up, kissing Loki before he could respond, slipping the the toy in the rest of the way.

Loki saw stars as Thor began to thrust the toy in and out of him, the vibrations picking up the quick steady rhythm. His other hand roamed over Loki, pinching his nipples, scratching along his ribs and inner thighs, touching him everywhere but his cock. Loki couldn’t even think to complain, too distracted by the fact fact that  _Thor_  was doing this to him, Thor was touching him in ways he’d only ever imagined. Then, he had thoughts of Thor slipping his hands behind his knees, pulling them far apart and pushing his thick cock into Loki, soft golden hair falling in his face as he grunted and fucked Loki like one of his maidens.

He cried out, the vibrations ratcheting even higher until it was almost painful, hips bucking into the air as his hands twisted into the sheets. Thor finally wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock, come spurting out of him with just a few strokes.

His vision went black, barely feeling the toy being pulled out of him or Thor wiping the come off his chest with his tunic.

He blinked his eyes open as he felt pressure on top of him, soft warm skin pressed to his as Thor laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms and legs loosely around Thor, his breathing and heartbeat beginning to slow down. Thor’s beard scratched as he peppered kisses along Loki’s jaw.

He let go any confusion or guilt he had about this, wanting to enjoy the moment, however brief it may be. He felt boneless, his heavy eyelids closing again as sleepiness took over, silently hoping that Thor would continue to kiss and hold him after he woke.


	2. 6 - Corsets

Tom feels silly now, as he stares at the plain white garment box sitting on his bed. He scratches his neck out of habit as he paces the length of the bedroom. He has no idea what made him stop in front of that lingerie shop and openly stare at the display, he can’t explain the sudden  _need_  he had to just hold that corset he saw. Or why he actually  _bought_  it. He’s always been one to trust his gut, and it rarely steered him wrong.

_But now?_

He rakes his nails down the front of his neck once more before lifting the top off the box and setting down neatly. He pushes the bright red tissue out of his way, he swallows against the dryness in his throat as he carefully picks up the corset and runs his thumbs over the fabric, the rough black lace a stark contrast to the silver silk beneath it.

_It’s beautiful_ , he thinks, it’s the exact same thought he had when he passed by the shop window. For some reason, he just needed to have it, and now that he has, he’s not sure what to do.

The entire endeavor to get it had been almost painfully embarrassing. The women who worked there were kind and very helpful, at least. They had seen right through him when he said he was shopping for his girlfriend though, apparently this is a thing that happens a lot. They measured and prodded at him for a while before giving him one to try on and shoving him into a dressing room to try it on. They explained in detail how to lace it and care for it, and even cajoled him into buying a few accessories to complete the ensemble before charging him a ridiculous amount of money and sending him off with a wink.

He sets the corset back down in the box and begins shedding his clothes, his hands shake and his heart beats a little faster than it should and he feels even more ridiculous for it. He starts with the stockings, sitting down and carefully stretching them over his legs, he stretches out his legs when their safely hoisted up to the middle of his thighs, examining them. He likes what he sees, they seem to enhance their shape, somehow, it looks good even with his leg hair poking through just a bit.

It sends a thrill through him and he grabs the panties from the box next. They match his corset, silky silver fabric lined with black lace, but with a laced covered heart shaped hole in the back. The fabric stretches to it’s limits over his genitals and something close to arousal shoots through him.He dares to step on front of the full length mirror and still feels excited by what he sees, he twists a bit to get a look at himself from the back and bites his lip.

He’s filled with excitement now as he grabs the corset, putting it on the way he was shown, his hands even shakier now. He pulls the cords tight and ties them into a bow before fumbling with the garters.He smooths his hands over himself before stepping front of the mirror again. 

He feels giddy as he looks himself over again. The only thing he’s missing is heels, but he can do without those for now. The corset sits just below his chest and ends just above the waistband of the panties. It nips in his natural wait just a bit. It all feels odd but strangely not. He turns to look at himself from the back again and is to distracted by himself to notice right away when Chris comes in.

“ _Tom?_ ” Chris looks at him with comically huge eyes and Tom feels his face heat instantly.

He cups his hands over his face and turns away from him, confidence suddenly gone from him. “Oh god! I didn’t think you’d be home this early.” 

Chris is silent for a long moment and Tom wants to find something to cover up with and maybe hide in the bathroom for the next week or so.

“Shit, this is so embarrassing.”

He’s frantically looking for anything to cover himself with when he feels Chris’ hands on his waist, freezing him in place.

Chris’ hands slid down, grasping his hips and giving them a gentle squeeze. Tom lets out a strange noise, his eyebrows creeping up higher on his forehead in shock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chris’ voice is deep and rough, his breath hot on his neck as he nuzzles his face in the crook of Tom’s neck, “you look beautiful.”

Tom let’s out a relieved laugh, only for it to be cut off sharply when Chris sucks on the skin just below his ear.

Chris wraps an arm around his waist as his other hand snakes down his back, slipping under his panties to cup and squeeze his ass. Tom moans and lets his head drop back onto Chris’ shoulder. Chris presses and rubs his fingertips against Tom’s hole, making him shudder and his cock swell. 

“Bend over,” Chris commands softly and Tom does, bracing his arms at either side of the mirror. He can see his cock straining against the silk, a bit of precome wetting the fabric. More importantly, he can see Chris behind him, desire plain on his face as runs his hands down Tom’s back, fingers dragging down the panties as far as the garters will allow.

“I wanna fuck you like this,” he says, and Tom shivers.

“Yes.  _God_ , yes,” he answers, even though Chris wasn’t asking a question, he hadn’t even thought of anything like this, and now, bent over and waiting for Chris to come back with the lube, he can’t help but wonder why he didn’t.

He looks back in the mirror when Chris steps behind him again, shirt now gone, his lust darkened eyes trained on Tom’s ass. He spreads his legs a bit wider and hikes his ass up more and gets rewarded with a hitch of breath from behind him.

Two slick fingers slot easily into him, making his cock twitch and leak. They thrust and curve and rub into him, making moan and shake and want so much more.

He pushes back against Chris’ hand, while his arms move to a more stable position. “Chris, please, I need more.” He let’s out needy moan when Chris teases his fingers over his prostate.

Chris hums behind him, pulling out his fingers and quickly lining his cock up. Tom lets out a long, satisfied moan as Chris pushes into him in one long thrust, the muscles of his thighs already shaking.

Chris pulls out and slams back in, wrenching another moan from him. Tom watches Chris in the mirror, watches how lost in pleasure he is as he runs a hand over anywhere he can reach on Tom. Tom arches his back more, pleading endlessly for Chris to fuck him harder, faster. He obliges and Tom nearly knocks his head into the mirror on the first few thrusts. He pushes back harder, clenches around Chris’ cock and finally pulls a groan from him.

He’s tumbling towards his climax fast and he wants nothing more than for Chris wrap a hand around him, stroke him just a few times and give him relief.

“Chr-risss,” he whines, crying out as his cock rubs relentlessly against his prostate.

Chris seems to know what he’s asking for and reaches down, grabbing his cock in an almost too-tight grip. It feels heavenly, his hand sliding up the hard length and teasing the head before sliding back down, he comes after only two strokes, streaking the mirror and Chris’ hand. He sags in Chris’ grip as he finishes with a few more thrusts, pulling out and spilling the last bit over Tom’s hole.

He pulls Tom up and replaces Tom’s panties to where they were before. They shuffle to the bed, kicking away the box as they settle in. Chris presses himself against Tom’s back, his hand idly running up and down his side a few times.

“I like these,” he says as his hand slips back under the panties to spread Tom’s cheeks again. “I don’t have to pull them down to see my come leaking out of you.”

Tom smiles and bites his lip, reaching back to pull Chris closer. “These come in more colors, and they even have ones without anything on the back at all.” Chris groans into his ear, grinding his hips into Tom’s backside.

He’s already planning another trip to that shop in his head, and contemplating whether he should bring those pushy saleswomen a thank you card.


	3. 3 - Body Fluids

Loki is beginning to realize he really hadn’t thought of every consequence of his plan before acting. That’s what he gets for scheming while drunk. He’s getting dizzy again, his head spinning from hanging upside down off the bed and lack of air. Fresh tears flow from his eyes, mixing with the drying streaks of come on his face. Thor groans above him, thrusting his full length down his throat, his balls slapping wetly on Loki’s face.

Loki tries to moan and instead chokes hard around Thor’s throbbing cock again. His eyes feel like they’re about to pop and he frantically slaps and shoves at Thor’s hips, he reacts instantly, pulling his length out of his throat carefully and backing up a step. Loki gasps, twisting and propping himself up on his elbows as he gulps for air. Thor laughs softly and runs a hand through Loki’s hair, an attempt to soothe, Loki thinks. The worst part about it being that it works, he relaxes under his touch, his heart slowing and his breathing evens out.

“Do you take back your words yet, brother?” Thor asks, and Loki hears the hint of a smirk and challenge in his voice and even though part of him regrets goading Thor earlier(mainly his throat and his eye that got a shot of come in it) the other part, the part always competing with Thor, that’s intensely possessive of him, wants to prove he can take it. He can take it better than anyone else ever could.

He flops back down and opens his mouth expectantly. Thor laughs again and presses his cock back into Loki’s mouth.

Thor’s thrusts are shallow, keeping his cock as deep as possible. Loki reaches up, hands sliding past where Thor’s trousers are bunched up and grabbing his ass, digging his fingers into the muscle and urging Thor on.

Thor pants and groans, snapping his hips a bit harder and it’s just a few moments later that he’s pulling his cock out of Loki’s throat, grabbing Loki by the hair and pulling him around.

Loki shuts his eyes tight, not want to relive the first time again, and sighs as more come spurts onto his face, this load just as thick and large as the ones before. Thor lets his hair go when he’s finished and Loki can’t help but reach up and stroke his neck, as if it will soothe the burning sting inside.

Loki eventually dares to open an eye and sees Thor standing next to the bed still, watching Loki with an insufferable grin and stroking his cock, which is still hard and red and jutting out. Loki let’s out a raspy whimper before he can stop himself.

Thor tilts his head, smile still firmly plastered onto his face and asks, “do you wish to stop? I would understand if you cannot take anymore, most can only take a few bouts.” He winks and Loki would scream, if he could. He grunts and moves towards Thor again.

“You’d have me fuck your throat  _again?_ ”

Loki looks at Thor’s cock, it hurt to have it stretching his throat plenty and he’s not sure he wants to give the same treatment to another part of his body. Thor’s got him by the hair and hoists him up so their eye level, Thor looks like he’s figured something out.

“Are you  _afraid?_ ” He asks, amusement dripping from his voice.

“No,” Loki croaks, “no.”

Thor wraps his arm around Loki, his hand sliding down to Loki ass, pressing a finger to his hole. Loki flinches involuntarily. “Then let me take you. It’ll feel much better, I assure you.”

Loki’s not too sure of that, but nods his head anyways. He didn’t really want to be choked again.

Loki whines and pants into a pillow, biting it on a particularly hard jab of Thor’s cock on his prostate. He’s on his side, one leg hitched high with the other laying between Thor’s. Thor has one hand cupped under his knee to keep it in place while the other has a searing hot grip on his hip. Loki has lost count of how many times Thor has come, both on and in Loki. He just knows he feels boneless and sticky and raw, like every nerve in his body has been dragged through hot coals. Thor grunts with each slam of his hips, looking down at Loki through his half shut lids, and Loki wonders if this will  _ever_  end. Thor’s cock seems to stay endlessly hard and he can’t help but wonder how any of his lovers have manged to survive a night with him.

Thor shifts and slams in again, clearing his head of any other thoughts and filling his vision with stars.

“You were thinking,” Thor grunts in explanation.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to let me fucking come, you ingrate.” Loki’s voice is feeble and cracks, the scowl he levels at Thor is weak, even more silly looking with a stripe of Thor’s come on his eyebrow.

Thor chuckles and leans forward, laying a chaste kiss on the corner of Loki’s mouth. His hips continue to thrust as he hovers over Loki. He smiles wickedly down at him, the expression odd but arousing on him. “Admit that you were wrong… and say please.”

Loki growls pathetically, hating Thor as much as he wants him right now. He does his best at keeping his eyes locked with Thor’s despite being bounced on his cock. 

“The stories are true, your s-stamina is like no one elses.” Thor’s thrusts slow, deliberately dragging his cock along his prostate. “In all the Nine Realms,” he breathes, a shudder wracking his body. “I should not have doubted it.”

“Please Thor.  _Please_.” His voice cracks again.

Thor hums, kissing his messy cheek and reaching down and finally wrapping his fist around Loki’s cock. Loki twists and screams shakily into the pillow. He goes slack, barely noticing Thor coming one last time and rolling off him until minutes later.

He moves to get up, his arms shaking as they try to hold up his weight. He wants nothing more than to soak in a hot bath and scrub the stickiness from his skin and hair. But Thor pulls him back down, wrapping his arms around Loki and fitting him against his chest. 

His voice is deep and sleepy sounding, and Loki notes with no small amount of joy that Thor has finally,  _finally_ , gone soft.

“Rest awhile, brother.”

“I’m  _sticky_ ,” Loki grumbles, his eyes already slipping closed.

“I know,” Thor says smugly, “I want you to stay like that for awhile.”

Loki hums, feeling himself drift into sleep as Thor peppered kisses along his hairline.

Thor’s breath puffs hot against his ear. “You did better than any of my conquests. You didn’t even whine once when some of my seed got in your hair.” 

Loki smiles victoriously into the pillow and falls to sleep.


	4. 23 - Rimming

Tom and Chris laid on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled as they kissed each other soft and slow. Their hips moved in tandem, cocks sliding together.

Chris pulled back, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling down at Tom. “You remember the thing we talked about trying couple weeks ago?”

Tom blushed instantly, remembering the conversation and the videos they watched. “Yeah…”

Chris’ smile widened. “You want to try it now?”

Tom’s cheeks felt even hotter. “I don’t know… I’m just-” Tom waved his hand in the air, unable to find the words he wanted to use. “It’s kind of embarrassing. I guess.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, or nervous.” Chris leaned back down, pressing another soft, open-mouthed kiss on Tom’s lips. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Tom let out a quiet sigh, “o-okay.”

Chris grinned, pecking Tom on the cheek before untangling his legs from Tom’s he could roll to his belly. He began slowly kissing his way down Tom’s back, occasionally stopping to lick and nip at the skin. He moved between Tom’s legs, sitting on his knees and moved Tom into the right position, spreading his knees far apart and hiking his hips up. He ran a hand up and down Tom’s spine, trying to relax his tensed muscles.

“I love you,” he said softly, his tone reassuring.

Tom wrapped his arms around the pillow under his head more tightly, muffling his response.

Both of Chris’ hands moved to Tom;s ass, spreading the cheeks farther apart and revealing his tight little hole.

“If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop.” He waited for Tom to nod before finally leaning down to lick up the length of his crack. Tom made noise, squirming a bit. Chris couldn’t hold back his grin, licking him again, pressing his tongue down more firmly and slowly. Tom let out a long, shaky moan, back arching more into Chris.

“Good?”

Tom turned his head to the side, eyes closed and mouth open and nodded.

Chris hummed, darting his tongue out to swirl around his hole lightly, then licking up and down again.

The little whimper Tom let out spurned him on, licking harder and working his tongue in every direction. Tom shook and moaned louder, pushing into Chris and bucking his hips.

Chris reached between Tom’s thighs, sliding his hand over his balls and hard, leaking length. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly and swirling his palm around the slick head. Tom yelped and bucked his hips, trying to fuck into Chris’ fist.

“Oh god,  _Chris_  -  _So good_. Don’t stop,” Tom babbled mindlessly into the pillow, panting and groaning between each word. Chris stroked him faster, tongue still moving relentlessly against his skin.

He could tell Tom was getting closer, he moved his hand faster over his cock, squeezing and sliding up and down with practiced ease while his tongue pressed and swirled and pushed into him just a little.

Tom came with deep groan, hips snapping forward and come spurting out in thick bursts onto the bed. 

Chris gave him one last long stroke and lick, flopping down beside him on the bed and pulling Tom down and against his chest. He was panting and boneless in Chris’ arms.

Chris kissed the nape of Tom’s neck, nose pressed into sweat damp curls. “Feel good?”

“Wonderful,” Tom sighed, sagging even more into Chris.

“I knew you would like it,” he teased, lifting his head to kiss his jaw.

Tom hummed. “Shoulda tried it sooner.”


	5. 21 - Pain/Sensation Play

He noticed it watching Thor spar one day. He was vicious, the other man left lying bloody and bruised on the ground as he stood, muscles still coiled tight and ready to lash out, cheeks bright red and panting from exertion. Along with something out of place in the training field.

He looked around at the small crowd gathered, all cheering and seemingly oblivious to what he saw. He smirked and stood from where he was sitting, walking until he was out of sight of the others before vanishing and reappearing in Thor’s room.

Thor finally stumbled in an hour after Loki had left the field, still damp from his bath and dressed in a pair of clean trousers. Loki had become impatient, pouncing on him as soon as he heard him.

“Hello Thor.” He had startled Thor enough that he was able to pin him against the wall, hands wound tight around his thick wrists and their bodies pressed together.

After a moment of shock, Thor relaxed a bit, allowing Loki to keep him against the wall. “Hello Loki, what mischief brings you to me now?”

Loki couldn’t help but frown. “Are you not even going to fight a little? I broke into your room and everything.”

Thor shrugged. “There’s no point, you’ll just do it again… So, is there a reason for your visit or are you just trying to scare me? I am rather tired and would like to rest.”

Loki sighed and shook himself, bringing back his focus to what he came here to do. He ground his hips into Thor’s just bit, smiling when his brothers went wide and his cock stirred against his hip.

“Loki, what in the nine realms are you doing?”

Loki laughed softly. “Did you not sate yourself during your bath?”

Thor’s jaw went tight and he twisted out of Loki’s grasp, stomping further into the room with an ecstatic Loki at his heels. “What are you going on about?”

“I’m speaking of the  _raging_  erection you had out on the field. I’m quite impressed I was the only one to notice.”

Thor froze, fists clenching at his sides. Loki was delighted, Thor was reacting perfectly. He controlled his glee, making his voice sound soft and gentle and walking up to Thor carefully, placing a hand on a bare shoulder.

“It’s alright, brother. I won’t tell.” Thor turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him, looking for lies in his words. “I even feel I understand you a bit better now. I had always wondered why you enjoyed fighting so much. I never would have guessed it was because you enjoyed the pain that came with it.”

Thor looked away and swallowed hard, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Loki moved to face him, his hand sliding up and cupping Thor’s jaw, forcing Thor to stare him in the eye.

“It’s been so _difficult_  for you hasn’t it? Feeling such an overwhelming urge but never indulging. How many have you taken to your bed after a good battle and fucked them hard so that perhaps they may dig their nails into your back or bite at your neck?”

Thor let out a shaky breath, still tense and frozen in place, eyes hazy but focused on Loki. 

Loki moved his other hand to push some damp hair from Thor’s face and gave him a pitying look. “If only you had let it go. Had let yourself indulge. It could’ve saved you so much stress.”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor breathed looking desperate.

“Yes, dear brother?” Loki’s voice was suddenly lighter.

“Please stop.” His voice was tight, fists clenching even harder.

Loki tilted his head and grinned. “Just when I was about to offer you help?”

“Help?”

“Mmhmm.” Loki cupped Thor’s cheeks. “What kind of brother would I be if I let your self induced torment go on?”

Thor just stared at him silently for a long moment.

“Do you trust me, Thor?”

-

Loki groaned at the sight of Thor, naked, kneeling in the center of his bed, wrists bound and stretched high in the air and connected to a hook magicked into the air by Loki. He watched Loki nervously.

Loki removed his coat, letting it fall on the floor and climbed onto the bed and began running his hands over Thor’s chest, letting his nails gently scrap along his skin.

“Aren’t you lucky…” Loki leaned in, nipping on Thor’s neck and making him shiver. “To have a brother as helpful as I am?”

Thor nodded, taking a deep breath as Loki’s nails scraped up his sides.

Loki smiled into Thor’s skin as his hands moved up, his fingers pinching and twisting Thor’s nipples without warning, wrenching a loud, pained groan from him. Loki repeated the move more slowly, pulling back to watch Thor shiver and whine, forehead pressed into his bicep.

“Good?”

“Yes,” he huffed, “yes yes  _yes_.” He arched into Loki’s hands. Loki felt his own cock get harder, throbbing in the confines of his trousers.

A small, delicate knife appeared in one of Loki’s hands, the blade almost paper thin with an ornate handle. Thor lurched back at the sight.

Loki scoffed, “you said you trusted me.” He held the knife closer to Thor’s face, turning it so he could get a good look at it. “This thing wouldn’t kill you anyways. It’s only made to  _sting_.”

Thor relaxed, but still looked wary as Loki brought it to his chest, over his heart. With a quick swipe he drew the blade over Thor’s skin, making him wince and moan loud. Loki drew more lines onto his skin, nothing deep or long, just enough to bring little droplets of blood to the surface and let the knifes enchantment set Thor’s nerves on fire. Thor shivered violently, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Loki smiled at seeing his name etched in Thor’s skin.

Loki traced his fingers around the cuts. “Nerves feel a bit frayed, Thor?” He pressed his nail into the skin, slowly scratching a path on his skin. 

Thor groaned, cock throbbing and twitching as he dropped his head back. Loki let the knife vanish and brought his fingers back to Thor’s nipples, giving them another hard twist. Thor yelped, twisting in his restraints. Loki dragged his fingernails down Thor’s chest, down his stomach, down his thighs, digging in and leaving trails of red skin. He pressed closer, fitting himself between Thor’s  trembling thighs and brought his hands around to claw down his back.

Thor whined, grinding his cock into Loki’s hip and pressing their foreheads together. With one hand Loki reached into his own pants, pulling out his cock as his other hand continued to scratch at Thor’s back. He brought their cocks together, stroking his hand up and down both their lengths. Bursts of magic flowed through his fingertips, taking Thor’s breath away and making him squirm. 

Loki stroked faster, his arousal growing with each sound and move Thor makes, he pinches and scratches at Thor more aggressively, making him grow more tense and moan louder. Thor came suddenly, thrusting into his fist and Loki followed a few moments after.

Thor sagged and Loki pulled away, undressing himself as Thor watched with sleepy eyes.

“Release me, Loki.”

Loki chuckled, climbing back up onto the bed. “What makes you think I’m anywhere near down with you?”


	6. 7 - Creative Positions

Chris was  _never_  going to tease Tom about his yoga obsession again.

Tom, his eyes closed and biting down on his lip in concentration, lifted his leg higher, placing his ankle on Chris’ shoulder. He nodded and Chris thrust the rest of the way in, they groaned in unison as he plunged into Tom even deeper than usual. Tom’s head dropped back, thunking against the wall they were leaning on.

“Never ever, ever, _ever_  gonna makes jokes about yoga again,” Chris panted as he pressed his face into Tom’s neck.

Tom laughed softly, grabbing onto Chris tightly. “Chris, just  _fuck_  me.”

Chris growled, hips snapping at the command and picked up a steady, rough rhythm. Tom moaned loudly, one of his hands grabbing and twisting into Chris’ hair.

Chris wrapped a hand around Tom’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts until Tom was shaking and coming in his hand and practically screaming into Chris’ ear. Chris came a minute after, hips stuttering and cock pulsing deep in him. They sagged against the wall as they caught their breath, Tom’s foot still perched on Chris’ shoulder.

Tom sighed, head lolling and resting on Chris’. “My leg is starting to cramp up, darling.”

Chris grunted, carefully pulling out and guiding Tom’s leg back down before wrapping his arms around Tom’s waist and pressing him back against the wall to kiss him.

Tom hummed, wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck. He pulled back, cheeky grin on his face. “So, does this mean you’re going to start going to classes with me?”


	7. 14 - Genderswap

Thor was lonely. He sat in the center of a couch in one of the many rooms of the tower, surrounded by people happily chattering and celebrating their collective victory over yet another foe.

He was the beloved prince back home and surrounded by friends and admirers and it was much the same here on Midgard. And although he and Jane had parted romantically a while ago, they were still close friends. He had no reason to feel so alone.

Perhaps he just missed Loki.

Perhaps he had drank too much of Tony’s liquor. It had a habit of making him melancholy.

Perhaps that’s why he was so happy when a beautiful woman sat down next to him, sparkling green eyes and pale skin and jet black hair, and started flirting with him.

He’s not sure if he didn’t notice the similarities between her and his brother, or if he just didn’t care.

She was eager, roaming hands and pretty pink lips that begged him to take her to his bed. It was impossible to resist and he lead her away from the party, up and down floors and hallways until they finally reached his quarters.

As a personal rule, he hadn’t brought any mortal women to his bed since Jane. Often, it was just too daunting of a task, having to get the security clearance for them so they could even get into the building, and by then the mood would be gone. Not to mention the more direct problem of not wanting to cripple his bed partner.

But something was different about this woman. They shuffled into his room, already in a tangle of limbs and mouths pressed together and a biting kiss. He let her shove him on to his bed and climb in to his lap, delicate fingers yanking his shirt over his head and running down his chest. His own hands slid up the sides of her silky thighs, pushing up the hem of her tight little black dress and revealing a tiny pair of lacy panties. He hooked his fingers into the flimsy looking waistband and yanked, ripping the fabric away with ease.

She gasped, looking down at herself and back up at Thor, green eyes now dark and full of hunger. She grinned and shoved him down to his back, crawling up his torso. His hands guided her along, til her thighs were pressed to either side of his head, her slit hovering just above his mouth. He pulled her down by her hips and licked, his lips and tongue moving quick and sure against her. He watched her arch and tremble, her teeth dub in to lip and her hands fisted in to  his hair, pulling and trying to get him even closer. When she was close, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, his tongue swirling around it.

She shouted as she came, throwing her head back and ripping out a bit of Thor’s hair in the process, not that he particularly cared at the moment. He twisted, easily flipping her onto her. He knelt between her thighs and kissed his way up her body, pushing the dress up and revealing every bit of skin. She sat up and pulled the dress off, tossing it to the floor. Her shoes were next, kicked off to either side of the room before she quickly unlatched her bra, letting Thor slide it down her arms and throw it away. 

His mouth was on her again, leaving wet trails along her breasts and stomach and up her neck. They both hummed as their lips met again, tongues gliding against each other. She reached down, skillfully unfastening his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down and wrapped her hand around his cock, giving it a few quick strokes.

He hissed into her neck, her hand soft and overly gentle as she guided him into her. He thrust all the way in, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and let out a loud, throaty moan. Thor didn’t hold back, pounding into her as she dug her fingertips and heels into him. He braced himself on one arm, reaching between their bodies and finding her clit again, rubbing and rolling the little nub between his fingertips. She shouted, throwing her head back and arching her back. He moved faster as her muscles fluttered and clamped down around his cock, making him climax almost embarrassingly fast, burying his cock as deep as possible as he spilled inside of her.

He kissed her softly before rolling off her to catch his breath. She sat up, perched on her elbow and looked down at him with an expectant expression.

“Well?” She said breathlessly, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Is that all you’ve got? I assumed since you were a  _god_  you’d be able to go more than one round.”

Her voice was teasing and Thor couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face(or the stirring in his cock). He rolled back on top of her, fitting between her thighs and tasting her lips again. “Forgive me, milady. It has been awhile.” His fingers skimmed down her body. “Allow me to make it up to you.”

She hummed, smiling softly and rolling her hips into his touch.

The night had turned out far better than Thor had expected.

-

Thor smiled at her back, tracing a fingertip down the curve of her spine, dragging the sheet off her hips. He heard her inhale sharply, turning her head to look at him, her green eyes barely cracked open. The soft smile on her lips made him want to kiss her again. And possibly never stop.

Her smile faltered. “I should be going soon.”

Thor felt his stomach drop. He was used to being the one sneaking off early in the morning, usually leaving a maid or servant to deal with his hungover conquest. His hand rested on her hip, squeezing it gently. “Aye,” he said reluctantly.

She turned fully to face Thor, his hand moving along with her to stay on her skin. She cleared her throat. “I was wondering about something you said earlier…” One eyebrow rose higher on her forehead, and it made his heart heavy for some reason.

He nodded for her to continue.

“You said that ‘it’s been awhile.’ What did you mean by that?”

Thor laughed at the odd question. “I just meant that you’ve been the first person I have bedded in a long time. And I must tell you…” He leered at her, leaning forward to kiss her again. “…It was worth the wait.”

She was on top of him, sleepiness gone from her face, her eyes looking down intently at him. “How long?”

Thor had to think a moment. “Close to a year I believe?”

“So you haven’t slept with anyone else in a year?”

Thor was getting progressively more confused by this conversation. “Yes?”

“And you chose to break this dry spell with me. Why?”

Thor shrugged. “You are beautiful and more than eager join me. What more reason do I need?”

“But there were other women, just as eager and beautiful, why not one of them?” Her expression was odd, searching for something in Thor’s face.

Thor just smiled at her, cupping her face and pulling her down for another kiss. “There is something different about you, I can quite figure it out, but I like it.”

“Oh,” was all she said, a smile forming on her face again. “I think I can stay a bit longer, actually.”

Thor grinned, kissing her harder, his other hand sliding down her back.

- 

Thor woke up again when the sun was already high in the sky. There was slight throbbing in his head, nothing debilitating, but just enough to bug him. His bed was empty, as expected. It still made him feel heavyhearted, though. 

He shuffled into his bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. He smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror, bites, scratches and a bruise here and there marring his skin. 

He got dressed and searched for the others, finding them all clustered in the kitchen, looking like they felt much worse him. Save for Steve, who seemed to treating everyone to breakfast, coffee and painkillers. Thor walked up to the counter, his mug at ready and he poured some coffee into it. 

“Have a fun time last night?” Steve smiled and looked pointedly at the mark on his neck.

Thor took a sip of his coffee and grinned back shamelessly. “A time worthy of it’s celebration.”

Tony lifted his head from the newspaper he was resting on. “So, you finally got laid? Great! You were starting to get tense there.”

He laughed, taking a seat at the table next to Clint, who grinned at him. “I did indeed _get laid_ , although I wouldn’t put it in such crass words.”

“What’s her name? Did you  _rock her realm?_ ”

Thor laughed again, shaking his head and played with his cup. “I believe I did…” He furrowed his brows, thinking hard for a moment. “I don’t believe I caught her name though.”

Tony leaned across the table, slapping Thor on the shoulder. “You  _dog_. How are you gonna be able to find her again?”

Thor shrugged and took a long sip of coffee, wondering how he could’ve forgotten to ask for her name. Steve placed a plate in front of him and sat beside him.

Tony put a hand up. “Wait, I got it. Everyone there was from SHIELD, so her name and face should be on a roster  _somewhere_. Jarvis?”

Thor’s mind wandered as Tony talked to the air, trying to think if she had said her name at any point in the night, but was instead bombarded by other memories, of how she smelled, tasted, felt. How his name sounded from her lips, sometimes panted, sometimes screamed.

“I couldn’t find any matches, sir. But I think you should see this.”

Thor’s attention was snapped back to the present as a screen appeared before him. There was the woman, dressed but thoroughly disheveled as she stepped out of the door to his rooms. Soft, rounded curves turned angular and more familiar before blotting out of existence entirely.

The room was dead silent. Thor didn’t breath, his heart thudding against his chest as he watched the clip play again.

The odd feelings she gave him. The similarities that he couldn’t believe he didn’t see until just  _now_. Why she seemed so different. How he managed to not hold back at all and leave her unharmed.

Everything was _terrifyingly_  clear now.

He put his face in his hands, shut his eyes tight. He saw Loki in place of the woman now, wide, round hips turned narrow and sharp in his hands. His named being screamed from Loki’s lips. The worst part was that the image didn’t repulse him. He felt blood rush down to his cock.

He let out a guttural noise, feeling too many conflicting emotions to do anything else. Everyone stood and backed away from the table.

“Did he steal anything, Jarvis?”

“Nothing, expect perhaps Mr. Odinson’s sanity, sir.”


	8. 17 - Masturbation

Tom groaned as he stepped into the shower, the hot water pounding against his skin and relieving his tired, tense muscles. He closed his eyes, letteing the water stream down his face. He bent his head, drenching his hair, and pressed one of his hands to the tiles in front of him for balance. His other hand slid over his chest and stomach, inhaling deeply.

The throbbing in his head began to slowly subside, much to his joy.

He felt water drip off the tip of his nose and wiped it away roughly. He thought of Chris, his ridiculous grin as he smudged Tom’s nose with the powdered sugar from a doughnut. He winked at Tom before running off, leaving Tom flustered and slightly bewildered, like he usually did. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose hard.

Either Chris was the flirtiest bastard he had ever met, or he had somehow figured out Tom’s attraction to him and was torturing him, just be evil. He couldn’t figure out which.

His hand fell away from his face and automatically wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t help it, it had been his only salvation since meeting Chris. He had never met someone who constantly left him frustrated in every way someone could be. Not to mention it helped him feel less guilty when he imagined Chris sucking his cock.

His cock throbbed, quickly going hard in his hand. That teasing grin, those sparkling blue eyes watching him from down on his knees as he stroked Tom. His lips, warm and soft, kissing up his shaft before lapping his tongue along the length. He sighed, fingers pressing into the tile as his other hand moved faster.

He’d watch Tom through his eyelashes as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and suck, swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. He could see the smile in Chris’ eyes as he brought Tom to his knees. Tom would tangle his fingers into Chris’ hair, pushing his mouth farther down onto his heavy cock and stop his incessant teasing. He’d fuck into Chris’ mouth slowly and methodically, wrenching every bit of pleasure from it that he could. His hips rocked, fucking into his own fist.

His hands would hold Tom’s hips, keeping a bit of control as his fingertips dug into his skin. Tom would open his eyes to see Chris’ nose pressed into the blond curls at the base of his cock, the image alone sending him closer to the edge. His hand moved even faster, his orgasm building and pooling at the base of his spine.

“ _Fuck_.”

Chris would bring a hand between his legs, palming his balls before bringing a fingertip to his hole, pressing and rubbing and sending Tom over the edge. Tom came hard, spurting come onto the tile wall before him with a groan, his muscles going weak and shaking.

He sagged forward, breathless and sated for the time being, pressing his forehead against the wall. The water felt too hot on his skin now and he reached down and twisted the knob until the water stopped. He stayed there for another minute, catching his breathe and waiting for his legs to work properly again before yanking a towel off the rack and stepping out, scrubbing it over his hair and body and dropping it to the floor when he was dry enough.

He sighed, walking out of the steamy bathroom and into his bedroom, flopping naked onto his bed. He grabbed his phone from where he left it on the nightstand, thumbing through his contacts until he saw Chris’ face. His thumb hovered over the send message button.

After another moment of hesitation, he pressed it and typed.

_Hey._

He couldn’t help but smile when his phone pinged almost immediately.


	9. #1 - Anal Sex

“You can’t lie to  _me_ , brother.” Loki was pressed against Thor’s back, one hand holding tight to his hip, the other wrapped lightly around his neck, holding him still as he whispered huskily into Thor’s ear.

“You can’t make me believe that you’ve never once thought of being stretched wide and filled by my cock. You can’t make me believe that you’ve  _never_  touched yourself in the quietest time of the night to the thought of being on you hands and knees in front of me, muffling your screams into a pillow. Or on your back under me, legs spread wide like some pretty little maiden’s and clawing at my skin,  _begging_  me for more.”

Thor hardly moved, hardly breathed. His muscles wound tight under his skin, his fists clenched at his sides.

Loki continued, the hand on his neck began to gently stroke up and down. “I have, brother. I have thought of it a lot, lately. I thought of it even as you fucked me. Thought of pressing my cock into your relaxed body just after you rolled off me and riding you until I came so we’d both wake in the morning sore and dripping with each others seed.”

Thor shivered, his eyes closing as the imagery overwhelmed his mind, sucking in a huge breath.

“Let me fuck you, Thor.”

Thor shut his eyes tighter, shaking his head slowly.

Loki’s grip on his throat tightened, his voice a touch more annoyed now. “Don’t  test me, brother. I will use force to get what I want.”

Thor opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Loki, a smile suddenly forming on his brother’s serious face.

“You’re  _scared_ , aren’t you?” Loki chuckled, his grip loosening and sliding up to cup Thor’s chin. “You have no fear of charging into a battle field and possibly being stabbed by a sword, yet my cock makes you look like you want to curl up and hide under the bed like child.”

Thor snarled, “I am not  _scared_.”

“Oh,” Loki said softly, hand dropping to the base of his neck. “Is it that you’re too good to be taken then?” Loki’s eyes narrowed at him. “It’s fine to take your strange little brother over and over again, people would only expect for him to lie on his back and act like a woman anyways, so no surprises there, right? But you’re Thor. And Thor would never do something so _lowly_ as to take a cock-“

Thor spun, cupping Loki’s face and trying to quell his growing anger. “No Loki. It’s not that at all, I swear.”

“ _Then what is it?_ ” Loki snapped.

Thor stayed silent, looking wide-eyed at Loki.

Loki’s face softened, reaching up to cover Thor’s hands with his own.

“Let me show you what you’ve been missing.”

-

Thor panted and moaned and drooled onto the pillow he clutched below his head. Three of Loki’s fingers were thrusting in and out if him, slicking his insides with oil and stretching him, his other hand was pressed to Thor’s back, sliding up and down the sweaty skin. He mumbled encouraging words that Thor didn’t really care to hear as his fingers continued to move within him roughly.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone, leaving Thor feeling empty and open, some of the oil dripped from his hole, making him shiver. Loki pushed him onto his back, spreading Thor’s knees far apart and stared down at Thor’s stretched hole and twitching cock. Thor watched Loki’s own cock twitch and leak at the sight.

Loki sighed, smiling softly as his eyes moved up to Thor’s face. “Oh Thor, you should see yourself like this, all open and wet and  _hungry_  looking. It’s very becoming.”

Thor shivered again, smiling shakily and reaching up to grab a hold of the headboard. The corner of his mouth quirked up higher. “Come on and take me already, I’ve waited long enough.”

Loki growled, leaning forward to kiss Thor hard, sliding their cocks together a few times.

Loki sat back, reaching down with one hand to guide his cock and slowly pressing it into Thor. Thor’s brows furrowed, breathing a quiet whine into Loki’s mouth as he was stretched around his thick cock. He felt full as Loki’s hips pressed against the backs of his thighs, moving his hips a bit and feeling Loki’s cock shift within him. He let out a long moan, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

He opened his eyes to see Loki staring down at him with an absolutely ravenous look, it made his heart race a bit faster. Loki pulled back his hips and slammed them back down, their skin coming together with a snap.

Loki’s lip curled, baring his teeth as he fucked into Thor at savage pace. Thor cried out, his back arching and legs aching as Loki stretched them far apart. Loki pushed his knees higher up, bending Thor’s body uncomfortably and pounding into him. Thor keened, Loki’s cock rubbing against the spot that he had prodded relentlessly with his fingers earlier. His cock was throbbing and leaking on his belly and he new he would come with just a few strokes. His hands kept their tight grip on the headboard. He let out a strangled cry, his head whipping side to side.

Loki hummed in satisfaction. “You’ll ruin me with those noises you make, brother.”

Thor responded with another whine, hips moving as much as his position allowed, his cock throbbing hard.

Loki was breathless, smiling indulgently down at Thor, a lock of black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Do you want something?”

Thor sobbed, pressing his face into his arm.

“Tell me, Thor.” His rhythm was hard and relentless, making it nearly impossible for Thor to even remember how to breathe, let alone speak. He let another, weaker, sob.

“I’ve never seen you so  _completely_  undone.” Loki leaned forward, capturing Thor’s lips in another hard kiss, his hips never losing their rhythm. 

“Should I stop so you can regain your tongue?” He asked teasingly.

“No!” Thor shouted, eyes wide.

“There it is.” Loki grinned wickedly. “Tell me what you need.”

Thor’s hips bucked up, he was so close to coming that it hurt. “Touch me, Loki. Please,  _please_.”

Loki hummed, kissing Thor softly as he let go of one of Thor’s knees, his fingers ghosting over his cock before grabbing it tight, pulling out a pained nose from Thor’s throat. His fist was tight around Thor’s cock, sliding up the length and pressing the pad of his thumb onto the slit.

Thor came with a scream, body tight and shaking as Loki fucked and stroked and fucked him through his orgasm. Loki came just as Thor finished, cock pulsing and spilling deep within him, grunting and panting into Thor’s cheek.

Thor felt boneless and sated, muscles shaking gently. His lip felt sore where he had apparently bit too hard on it at some point, the feeling overshadowed by the feeling of Loki slowly pulling his cock out of him and leaving him feeling empty and open again. Loki sighed happily, carefully laying himself over Thor and pressing his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, kissing and nipping the skin.

Loki perched himself on his elbows, his face hovering over Thor’s, grinning down at him.

“Was it everything you had imagined?”

Thor only managed to smile tiredly and nod.


	10. #13 - Gags

_Tom wouldn’t shut up._  

Chris had been watching him yammer on about nothing for at least an hour, his hands waving wildly and face going through every emotion possibly felt by humans. 

Chris sighed, he felt a bit bad, he usually  _liked_  listening to Tom talk, but tonight…

He put his hand on Tom’s thigh, massaging it a little. Tom continued on as if he hadn’t.

He focused on Tom’s mouth, his lips moving around the words. An idea popped up in Chris’ mind and he couldn’t help but smile. He finally interrupted Tom, getting up and going to their room. It took a few minutes of digging around but he finally found a bandanna, stuffing it in his pocket and going back to sit on the couch with Tom.

Tom went right back to where he left off, as if he hadn’t been stopped at all. Chris watched with a small smile on his face, now just waiting for the right time.

It came when Tom had went off on a tangent, his eyebrows high on his head and eyes lit up with excitement. He pulled the bandanna out of his pocket and pounced, stuffing the fabric between his teeth and tying it tight at the back of his.

Tom made confused noise, reaching up to free his mouth. Chris grabbed his wrists, holding them down and grinned.

“You talk too much sometimes.”

Tom grunted and narrowed his eyes, twisting his hands in Chris’ grip.

Chris laughed and leaned down, kissing Tom’s parted lips softly.

“I promise to listen to whatever you have to say afterwords.”

Tom raised an eyebrow and Chris winked, standing and pulling Tom with him.

-

Tom threw his head back, squirming and twisting under Chris as he held his wrists down by his hips, skin smacking together loudly. He let out a muffled groan, his eyes fluttering closed. Chris grunted, pulling his hips back and slamming forward again. Tom’s legs were curled around Chris’ waist, keeping him close. 

Tom’s cock was throbbing, and he tried to tell Chris that, but the words came out a mess of noises. Partially garbled by lust, but mostly by the gag. He tried again, bucking his hips up a little in hopes that Chris would understand. 

He didn’t apparently, happily continuing to pound into Tom, his eyes closed so Tom couldn’t even try communicate that way.

Tom whined, feeling  _so close_  to the edge and just needing that extra little push. He was getting desperate, yanking his wrists frantically. Chris finally opened his eyes, smiling down at Tom as he tried to convey his the torment he was going through with more noises and jerking his hips up.

“Need something, Tom?” He asked with a devious grin.

Tom growled with as much venom as he could muster. And then one of Chris’ hands lifted, going to Tom’s cock, he jumped at the first glancing touch, shaking and crying out as Chris stroked him, hips faltering in their thrusts as he did.

He came with a jolt, shouting around the wet fabric in his mouth and spilling onto his chest. Chris groaned, hips going still, his cock buried deep inside Tom as he came a moment later.

Chris rested his forehead on Tom’s chin as he caught his breath. Tom went slack, eyes falling closed and his heart beat slowing. Chris finally lifted himself up, releasing Tom’s other wrist and yanking away the gag. He pulled out and flopped down next to Tom, smiling lazily at him. Tom turned to his side, snuggling up to Chris’ side and wrapping an arm around him.

“So, what was it you were saying earlier?” He was still a bit breathless.

Tom mumbled something into Chris’ shoulder, already half asleep.


	11. #10 - Explaining a Kink

Thor wanted to talk to Loki about something. Something that was obviously quite difficult for him to even start talking about seeing as he’d planted himself on the seat next to Loki about twenty minutes ago and all he’d done was fidget and throw awkward glances at him.

Loki let him squirm and continued to read.

Thor cleared his throat, pointedly trying to get Loki’s attention now. Finally. Loki was getting bored.

“Yes, brother,” he said without looking up from the page.

“Um.” Thor looked away again. “Can I speak about something private?” His voice was nearly a whisper. A true feat for Thor.

“Of course.” His own tone was monotone, hiding his growing curiosity at what Thor was trying to spit out.

“You know the one young maid, Lilja?”

Loki placed his book in his lap and thought a moment. Ah, he knew her, pretty and soft with long curly blonde hair, heavily pregnant. Fandral looked very nervous whenever she waddled by now. “Yes, I believe I do.”

He thought for another moment before turning and glaring at Thor. “Don’t tell me  _you_ were the one that knocked her up! I had thought it was Fandral all this time… And don’t expect me to “take care of it” now, I may not have many morals but-“

Thor’s face turned red, turning to face Loki and throwing his hands up defensively. “No! No, it was definitely Fandral. I have only shared my bed with you for a long while now.” Thor’s hands dropped to his lap and he let out a heavy sigh. “I have not gone about this the right way.”

Loki snapped, “well why don’t you just get to the point then.”

“I-” Thor stopped, wringing his hands and looking at everywhere but Loki for a while. Loki tapped his fingers on his book impatiently. 

“It’s just looking at her now… it excites me.” Thor looked back at him finally, hands gone still.

Loki’s eyes went a bit wide. he nodded his head slowly. His relatively cool exterior hid the jealousy bubbling up inside him.

“But I find myself even more excited, indescribably so, when I imagine you in… such a state.”

The bubbling stopped. His eyes went wider.

“You fantasize about me being pregnant?”

Thor began to fidget again, his cheeks a shade of red Loki had never seen before. “Yes.”

Loki looked away again. Well, now it made sense why he stared at pregnant women so much. Loki had always thought it was part of some insatiable urge to make as many heirs as his loins could possibly produce.

Thor shot up from his seat, obviously embarrassed and flustered. “I’m sorry, Loki. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.” He moved to walk away and Loki;s hand caught his wrist, yanking him back down. Thor continued to babble. “I just remember when you disappeared that one time and came back with Sleipnir and people started to talk… I know you’ve never wanted to say anything about and I’ve never wanted to ask, but I can’t help but imagine sometimes and then my mind goes on these tangents…”

“So, you wish to see me, and take me, while I look pregnant?”

Thor swallowed and nodded, looking so deeply ashamed and vulnerable that Loki couldn’t help but find the idiot even more endearing. He squeezed the wrist still in his hand.

“I can make that happen.”

-

Loki laughed softly as Thor’s beard tickled the taut skin of his belly. He’d barely let Loki out of the bed since he uttered the spell and let his clothes fall away nearly twenty four hours ago. At this rate he wouldn’t be needing the spell.

The thought amuses him immensely, actually. Thor would be ecstatic, of course, and he wouldn’t mind the obscene amount of attention and care that Thor would drown him in. Even better would be their father’s reaction to it, rage at first, but he’d have to begrudgingly accept it, because as just much as it would be Loki’s child, it would also be his precious Thor’s.

And then there would be no more hiding their relationship, it would be glaringly obvious what the princes did in the quiet, dark halls of the palace. The golden son tarnished, secretly fucking his strange little brother and knocking him up.

Another laugh bubbled up from his artificially filled belly, Thor rose up and kissed him soft and deep, Loki could feel his deliriously happy grin on his lips as he did.

Thor would kiss him just like this, in front of all of Asgard, and Loki would laugh in their faces.

A small voice crept up in his mind, gently reminding him that Thor could be all _his_.

He wrapped a hand around the back of Thor’s neck, keeping him close and whining into the blond’s mouth. Thor responded with a groan, already fitting their bodies together just right and pushing in. 


	12. #19 - Oral Sex

Chris’ head thunks against the wall as Tom licks a long stripe along the length of his cock. His eyes close and Tom wraps his lips around the head, sucking and pressing his tongue against the slit until Chris is breathless and bucking into his mouth. 

He forces his eyes open and looks down and comes even more undone as their eyes lock. Tom goes farther down his cock, humming softly and eyelids fluttering. Tom’s hand comes up and wraps around the base of his cock as he starts to bob his head, the other pressing on to Chris’ abdomen, fingers spread and pushing up the hem of his t-shirt, holding his hips still.

Tom pulls away with a slick pop and laps along the length a few times , smiling and making a show of swirling his tongue around the head before swallowing him down again. Chris pants and digs his nails into the wall, biting down on his lip as he lets out a long shaky moan.

Tom hums again and sucks and takes in even more of his cock and it takes every ounce of self control for him to not just thrust the rest of the way. Tom swallows and sucks and it pushes Chris over the edge and he comes with a shout, muscles taut and twitching as his come pours down Tom’s eager throat.

Tom sucks him all the way through, until it almost hurts and Chris hisses and he finally pulls away. Chris slumps against the wall and Tom smiles up at him, still on his knees. He plants a soft kiss on Chris’ spent cock before tucking it back in to his jeans and refastening his belt, patting his thighs and standing when Chris is presentable again.

Chris feels lightheaded and happy as he grabs Tom’s hips, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss and tasting himself on Tom’s tongue. Tom laughs softly and pulls his mouth away, pressing their foreheads together.

“We’re gonna be late for lunch with your mother,” He says with a bright smile, one eyebrow creeping up higher.

Chris smiles back, pressing forward to kiss and nip at Tom’s bottom lip. “ _I_  wasn’t the one who suddenly had the need to suck some cock…”

Tom growls playfully, grinding his hips into Chris’. “You know what these jeans do to me.”

Chris’ smile broadens, feeling arousal stirring inside him again. “You know, I’m sure my mother will understand if we’re late.”

Tom chuckled, shaking his head and grabbing Chris by the collar of his shirt. “Come on, loverboy.”


	13. #26 - Sex in a Wildly Inappropriate Location

Thor’s nostrils flared with the smell of blood, dirt settled in his eyes, making them water, anger filled his veins and made Mjolnir feel light in his hand. His friends were no where to be seen, probably fighting farther down the street from him.

He heard a familiar cackle and bellowed, raising his hammer high into the air. Storm clouds swirled high above, unleashing a heavy rain that began to clear the air of dust and magic and expose his grinning brother, stepping out from behind a dead beast.  
Something snapped within Thor, something long pushed aside, but never forgotten. Neither of them faltered in their steps as they got closer and closer to each other, meeting somewhere in the middle and stopping, eyes locked.

Thor was the one to smash their lips together, both bit and sucked on the skin, growling and pawing at each other viciously. Thor pulled them both to the ground, glass and concrete rubble digging into his palms as he hovered over Loki, watching his lidded green eyes go dark his pink lips snarl demands up at him.

He reached down and tore at Loki’s clothes, tearing away flaps of thick leather and tugging down his trousers until his cock, already thick and red, was exposed. He tugged his own pants down before pressing his body on top of Loki’s, their cocks sliding together, side by side.

Loki growled, hips bucking and arching his head back, exposing his pale throat. Thor latched on to it, licked away some of the dirt and sweat that stuck there and bit down until Loki screamed into storm still raging above them. A bolt of lightening landed next to their heads, making the air heavy with ozone and was closely followed by a rumble of thunder, mirrored by a rumble from deep in Thor’s chest.

They moved frantically against each other, grinding and grunting and shouting obscenities. Thor’s muscled shuddered as he came closer, the pounding rain turning all other noises to nothingness as his cock slid wetly against his brother’s.

Loki made a strangled noise, nails digging into Thor’s hips as his own moved in a few quick thrusts, spilling between their abdomens. Thor followed with a groan, hips rolling fluidly as a long rumble of thunder shook the ground.

Thor pushed his tired body up, righting his armor and tucking himself back into his trousers while Loki watched, his own cock laying limp against his belly. The rain began to dissipate, the clouds became lighter.

Loki finally stood, new armor shimmering onto his body. He stood Toe to toe with Thor, smile growing as Thor’s scowl deepened. He pulled Thor in for a deep, slow kiss, holding the back of his neck tightly as his pried Thor’s lips open. He pulled away slightly, his breathe hot on Thor’s skin.

“I’ll see you later, brother.”


	14. #8 - Dominance/Submission

Tom knelt naked between Chris’ legs on the floor, face pressed to one of his clothed thighs, the fabric catching on the bit of stubble he had. Chris smiled down at him, tracing Tom’s lips with the pad of his thumb. 

Chris’ voice was soft as he spoke. “You’ve been such a good boy for me this week.” 

The corners of Tom’s mouth curved up slightly. He  _had_  been good this week. Suffering through all of Chris’ teasing without even a hint of hesitation or whining. He hadn’t even touched himself when the opportunity had presented itself. He shifted his weight around a bit and the plug inside him moved along with him, making him shiver.

Tom licked at the thumb pressing on his lips, tasting the skin, before opening his mouth and letting Chris press it into his mouth. He sucked and and swirled his tongue around it, watching Chris face through lidded eyes. Chris’ breath hitched, his eyes going darker as he pushed his thumb farther into Tom’s willing mouth. He hooked his fingers under Tom’s chin, pulling him up into his lap, his free hand gliding up Tom’s spine.

“I definitely think you’ve earned your reward.”

Tom hummed and sucked harder on Chris’ thumb.

Chris laughed softly, pulling the digit free and cupping the back of Tom’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss while his other hand slid down his back, skimming farther down and pushing on the base of the toy, wiggling it until Tom was panting and moaning into his mouth. Tom’s hands gripped onto Chris’ shirt tight, twisting the fabric as his hips moved, trying to get more.

Chris pulled back, his smile bright as he looked at Tom’s already wrecked expression. “Get up to bed now.”

“ _Yes, sir_.” He stumbled as he climbed of Chris’ lap, his breath shuddering as he walked.

-

Tom tried his best to not move around much as he sat and waited for Chris, it was difficult, his cock already hard from anticipation and the toy pressing inside him. He jumped when Chris finally opened the door, turning off the lights as soon as he stepped in, Tom had caught a glance of a bag in his hand and his cock twitched just thinking of what could be in there.

Chris grabbed him under his jaw, dragging him backwards farther up the bed, tossing him on his back easily and Tom had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. Chris ran his hands over him, pressing his fingertips into his thighs and dragging his blunt nails over his skin until Tom was shivering and bucking into every rough touch. 

He grabbed Tom’s knees, pulling them far apart before running them down the  length of his thighs. One hand stayed pressed to his leg, while the other reached farther down, grabbing the base of the plug, wiggling it and pulling it, the stretch made Tom groan and grab onto the headboard.

Chris continued to slowly pull the toy out of him, wrenching pitiful noises from Tom until the toy at last slipped out of him. Chris dropped the toy and automatically pushed two fingers into his loose hole, thrusting them in and out slowly. Tom’s hips moved with them, trying to make Chris’ fingers sink farther into him and rub at his prostate.

Chris used his other hand to keep his hips still, tisking quietly and shaking his head. “You’ve been so patient for me. Don’t make me rethink on giving you a reward.

Tom whined, forcing his body to stay still and let Chris have control. His toes and fingers curled tight as Chris’ fingertips brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt through him.

Chris suddenly shoved his other two fingers into him, the sudden stretch burned and made Tom cry out and arch his back. Chris was gentler after that, but would still spread his fingers wide, until Tom gasped and shook from it before going softer on him again.

Tom’s hands moved down, grabbing onto the pillow at either side of his head. “ _Daddy_ , please, can I have my reward now?”

Chris groaned loudly at that, suddenly bending down and kissing Tom deeply, biting on Tom’s lip. “I love it when you ask so nicely…” He gave Tom another kiss before pulling away and going to the end of the bed. Tom had to resist the urge to reach down and feel himself, slip his fingers inside himself and feel how loose Chris had made him.

“Close your eyes.”

Tom shut his eyes tight, opening his legs as far as he could as he waited. He listened to the snick of a cap opening and felt the bed shift a moment later as Chris climbed between his legs and got comfortable.

Chris hummed. “Turn over.” 

Tom quickly flipped over, pressing his face into the pillow and arching his ass high into the air. He yelped and flinched when Chris bit at one of his cheeks, kissing the spot to soothe it.

Chris placed a hand on Tom’s lower back, thumb rubbing along his skin and Tom took a deep breath. Something big, hard and slick pressed against his entrance, not enough pressure to breech him. His heart jumped and he inhaled sharply.

“Are you ready for your reward?”

Tom let out a shuddering breath. “Yes daddy.”

Chris pushed the toy into his slowly, his other hand keeping Tom’s hips still while the rest of him twisted and writhed. It almost hurt too much as it stretched and pressed every bit of him and he wanted desperately to touch his neglected cock, but when he open his mouth to beg for it, nothing but a pained moan came out.

Chris muttered something as the toy bottomed out, his hand rubbing along Tom’s sweaty back. He suddenly started pulling it out, Tom’s body shuddering as it dragged through his insides, until just the tip of it was still inside and then pushing it all the way in again.

He fucked Tom slowly with it for a long while, letting him get used to the size before finally moving faster, fucking him with an easy rhythm. Tom eventually began pushing back against it, grunting with each deep thrust. His cock bobbed between his legs, leaking and throbbing.

Chris moved and started pounding they toy into him, his other hand wrapping around his cock and stroking. He sobbed in to the pillow, fingers gripping tight into the fabric as he felt himself suddenly get so close to coming. The hand on his cock slid down and squeezed him hard a the base. Tom shouted.

The toy was suddenly pulled completely out of him, leaving him empty and frustrated as Chris continued to squeeze his cock too hard. He wanted to cry. He lifted his head and saw that he actually  _was_  crying. He let out a pathetic sob and Chris laughed.

“ _Shh_. You want to play with your new toy for a bit, don’t you?”

Tom let his head drop back down, groaning as Chris pushed it back in.

Chris repeated the process three more times, brutally fucking Tom with the dildo and stroking him until he was just about to come and stopping completely. It left Tom boneless, lying on his side and breathing hard as Chris picked up the pace once more.

He was at the edge in moments, and this time Chris didn’t stop, he twisted his hand around the head of Tom’s cock, sliding up and down the length smoothly and pressing his thumb on the slit.

Tom screamed as his came, shaking as he spilled harder than he ever had before. He was still shaking even after he was spent and Chris had pulled the toy out of him.

He was half asleep as Chris climbed off the bed, going out of the room and coming back empty handed and naked a few minutes later. He climbed back on to the bed, fitting himself behind Tom’s trembling body, his body hot against Tom’s where the sweat on his skin had already begun to cool.

Chris ran a hand through sweat soaked curls, leaning up to kiss the shell of his ear before whispering, “too much?”

Tom hummed, shaking his head weakly. “Felt good. But you’re kinda evil.”

Chris chuckled, kissing Tom’s ear once more and laid back down, pressing his face into the back of Tom’s neck, his hand patting Tom’s hip lightly. “Good, I like being evil.”

Tom groaned, moving a bit and wincing at the soreness in his bottom.

“I’m not gonna be able to sit tomorrow.”

Chris laughed, nuzzling his face into Tom’s neck.


	15. #15 - Getting Caught Having Sex

Thor has always enjoyed Loki’s very … vocal appreciation of his performance in the bed.

It had never caused them much trouble in their younger days in Asgard, he’s sure that they have had more than a few servants or guards walk in on their couplings, but were kind enough to keep tight lipped of their very,  _very_  close relationship.

And so maybe Thor had forgotten that things were different on Midgard, where, while he may be a god amongst mortals and a prince, his friends would not be so inclined to just pretend he wasn’t currently vigorously fucking his brother. Who had also tried to kill all of them and take over their world a few more times than was forgivable.

In his defense, it had been awhile. And he couldn’t help himself when Loki just showed up in his lap, naked and demanding he be fucked. It did not happen so often now.

Loki shuddered, keening and digging his heel into the small of Thor’s back. “Ahh! Right there!” He let out a long, satisfied groan as Thor shifted his hips, pulling back and driving them back down hard with a grunt.

Loki twisted and yelped with each punishing thrust that brought them both closer to the edge of the bed. One of Loki’s hands was pulling hard on Thor’s hair, while the other dug into his shoulder, the bit of pain it brought Thor only spurned him on, thrusting even harder and making Loki unravel even faster.

“What the  _fuck_.”

Thor froze, slowly looking up to see that a his friends and a few extra SHIELD agents had gathered in the doorway and were watching them with horrified expressions. Loki finally followed his gaze after a few seconds of tugging on Thor’s hair and spitting curses at Thor for stopping, grinning upside down at them.

“Well, hello there. Come to join or just to watch?”

Thor saw a few of them go pale at the words. He tried to think of something to say that would help the situation.

“Um, I can explain…”

“We’re  _bonding_ ,” Loki added, in a voice that was unnecessarily soft and seductive. 

Clint turned to a wide eyed Natasha, thrusting a finger in their direction. “I told you they were weirdly fucking close, didn’t I? No one is that fucking touchy-feely with someone who has stabbed them more than once, not even if they’re brothers.”

Loki laughed, looking absolutely delighted and playfully smacked Thor’s ass. “Get on with it, Thor, before you go completely soft. I wish to have you spill inside me.”

He was pretty sure he heard a few of them gag.


	16. #30 - Voyeurism

Tom slid down the shaft of the dildo just a bit too fast, the burn as he stretched around the girth made him whine, long and drawn out and full of neediness.One hand was planted on the bed, keeping him steady, while the other was on his cock, stroking lightly over the head, just enough to tease as he built up a rhythm.

He felt frantic, too small for his skin and wanting nothing more than to be fucked hard until he was loose and exhausted. But shame twisted at his gut, not enough to override the incredible lust that was coursing through his blood, but just enough that he’ll know he’ll feel bad when he was spent.

He slid up and down the toy, his hand on his cock matching the rhythm, and shut his eyes, vivid images filling his mind and making him breathless.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, of course. And he should’ve turned away the instant he saw a glimpse of Chris’ chiseled torso, but then he saw Chris running his hand down his chest, raking blunt nails over his skin and Tom was frozen where he stood. He stopped breathing as he watched Chris fuck slowly into his own fist, leaning his naked body against the wall, the muscles of his thighs trembling as they worked to hold him up.

His own thighs were trembling, pushing his body up before slamming him back down the hard toy. God, he had always thought Chris was absolutely beautiful, but… seeing him like that… there wasn’t even a word for it.

His muscles rippled under taut skin, chest heaving to pull in some air and let out decadent moans. His eyes were closed, thankfully for Tom, his face completely lost in pleasure. Tom had never wanted to kiss someone more in his life, let his tongue delve into those loosely parted lips and taste him and then move down and taste the come dribbling from his beautifully flushed cock.

He groaned, fucking himself onto the dildo faster, his hand wrapped tight around his cock and stroking hard and fast, desperate to come now.

His hips started to lose their rhythm as he came closer to coming, his legs shaking harder now and Tom went weak in the knees at the thought of having that cock pulsing within him and those hips propelling it in and out of him. Chris came with a loud groan, his body going tight and arching off the wall, his face almost pained looking as come spilled over his hand. Tom had to bite down on his lip hard to hold back making a noise, palming himself through his trousers to try to relieve the painful throb that ran through it. He ran off after Chris sagged against the wall, his breathing heavy and hair hanging in his face.

Tom sobbed, fucking himself with short, punishing thrusts, his cock throbbing and twitching before spurting come over his chest and belly. He groaned in relief, even though it wasn’t what he _really_  wanted, he still felt sated, his mind fuzzy and currently washed away of his conscience. He carefully laid down on his side, reaching back to pull the toy from him, whimpering as the toy rubbed at his oversensitive insides. 

He tossed it aside, too tired to clean it at the moment, and let his eyes drift closed as his breathing evened out. He’d worry about his lack of morals later.

Chris’ nails scratched at the paint on the wall, silently shutting the door and pressing his forehead to it. He closed his eyes, committing the image of Tom wildly fucking a toy to his memory before he could feel like the terrible person he was for it. He felt his cock stirring in his pants again already and he let out a pathetic whine.

As if seeing Tom in the shower hadn’t been bad enough.


	17. #11 - Explaining their relationship

Loki looked serene.

Thor kind of hated him for that.

His father cleared his throat, forcing Thor to look up at him where he sat in his throne. He felt like he did when he was a child, caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing and dragged in front of his father to face punishment. He shot a glance back to Loki, seeing if he’d be the one to speak on their behalf. 

He was met with cool green eyes and a smirk.

So he’d be the one trying to explain, then.

“Well?” His father sounded annoyed with the growing silence. “You wished to speak with me. Speak.”

Thor cleared his throat, nodded. “Yes, father.” He took a deep breath, wondering where all his bravery had gone off to suddenly. “Me and Loki would like to confess something…”

He shifted closer to Loki at that moment, hand moving to grasp one of Loki’s before deciding otherwise. His father watched him silently.

“I - We…” Thor stopped to think for a moment, worrying his bottom lip. “Loki and I have always had strong feelings for each other…”

Odin sighed, “have you two gotten into another fight?”

“No,” Thor quickly answered, muttering, “quite the opposite, actually,” to himself.

“We have discovered -” Thor motioned with his hands, unable to find the right words that would hopefully get them out of the room fully intact. “We are-“

“We’re fucking.” Loki interjected, a corner of his mouth curving higher. “Quite often and  _vigorously_. Like rabbits, as I believe the Midgardians would say.”

Thor dropped his hands, looking back at Loki, who gave him a smug smile.

“What? At the rate you were going, he would’ve fallen into the Odinsleep before you could get it out.”

“Tact, Loki.  _Tact_.”

Loki just rolled his eyes at him.

Odin cleared his throat again, looking more than a little uncomfortable as he watched them now. “Oh.”

At least he was murdering them. Not yet.

“Is this a recent development?”

Thor shrugged. “Fairly recent.” Although it had seemed inevitable, now.

Odin nodded. “I should have seen this coming, honestly. You slept in the same bed for far longer than was normal… but your mother  _insisted_ …”

Loki and Thor looked at each other quizzically.

Odin stood and walked down the steps of the dais, looking at them both wearily, his staff tapping quietly on the floor. “Thank you for at least telling me before I heard it through a gossiping servant or guard. I’ll tell your mother the news, if you want to call it that.”

Odin walked past them, Loki and Thor turned, watching him, but not following. 

“Are you not angry with us, father?” Thor asked quietly.

Odin stopped, not turning back to look at them and only sighed before continuing to walk away, without saying another word. They both watched, silent and still as their father walked out, the door shutting loudly behind him.

Loki turned to Thor and shrugged. “Well, that went much better than you thought it would.”

Thor raised a brow at him.

Loki grinned, clapping his hands together. “Well, now that  _that’s_  over and we still have our skin, we should release all this pent up stress.” Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki, whose grin managed to get even broader. “And look at that, the throne is empty and looks absolutely perfect for-“

Thor punched Loki in the chest, knocking him back a few feet and denting the chest plate of his armor.


	18. #28 - Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage!Tom

Almost as soon as his mother closed the door behind her, Chris had an iron grip on Tom’s arm, his fingers digging bruises into his skin. Chris set a hard look on him and growled, nearly dragging Tom up the stairs into his room.

It had been a while since something like this had happened and, much to Tom’s shame, his cock began to stir in his pants at the rough treatment. He’d never tell Chris how much he liked this, though. How often he’d lie in his bed, humping the mattress and think about the things Chris could be doing to him and bite into his pillow to stifle his cries as he came in his boxers. He’d always put up a bit of a fight, try to slip out of Chris’ grip and refuse his orders, because it would make Chris treat him that much more roughly.

Chris threw Tom over his lap, yanking down his shorts and underwear in one go. Tom writhed and snarled curses at him until Chris twisted his arm up high on his back, pressing his weight onto it to pin Tom down. Pain shot up his arm and he gave a pathetic shout, swatting at Chris blindly with his free hand.

Chris laughed, a dark rumble that made Tom shiver. “You fucking little  _brat_.”

Chris’ hand came down on his ass with a loud smack that rang in his ear, the spot burned where he had hit him. His hand came down again, on the other side, sending a painful throb through his cock.

“Ah, Chris! Please-“

The hand on his arm moved up to grab his hair, yanking him up roughly and forcing him to crane his neck painfully hard. He whimpered when he felt Chris’ hot breath on his ear.

“What have I told you to call me?”

“Daddy,” he let out with a shudder.

His head dropped back down to the bed, Chris’ arm heavy on his back again as his other hand cracked on his ass over and over.

The searing pain of each hit made tears spring from his eyes and quiet sobs fall from his lips. The rough fabric of Chris’ jeans rubbed against his cock, sending sparks of pleasure to mingle with the pain and shame and guilt that mixed together with every one of these encounters.

Chris stopped, scratching his nails over the raw skin until Tom was crying out, his body tensed. He could feel him reaching down between them, hear him unfastening and sliding his belt off. Tom whimpered and shook in anticipation.

When the leather came down on his already inflamed skin, he screamed, ending it with a pathetic sob when the belt came down again with a snap. His body went as tight as a bow string, every hit bringing a fresh stream of tears from his eyes.

“It hurts daddy!”

“Daddy, I’m  _sorry_.”

“I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Chris only responded with another hit from his belt, until all Tom could do was sob and shake in his lap. He winced when Chris’s hand ran over his bottom gently, his rough skin painfully abrasive over his sensitive flesh. 

“I want you to remember this, Tom. The pain.  _Remember this_.” Chris squeezed one of his cheeks, pulling another loud sob from Tom.

“I’ll be a good boy, daddy. I swear.” His cock pulsed and leaked precome against Chris’ thigh.

Chris chuckled, smacking Tom’s ass lightly. “We’ll see about that.”

He whimpered, the relatively light touch still incredibly painful. Chris pulled Tom off his lap, pushing him up the bed until his head was on a pillow. The bed shifted as Chris stood, another chuckle coming from him as he saw the wet spot on his jeans. He pointed to it, smiling at Tom.

“Look at what you did.”

“I’m sorry daddy.” He said quietly, fingers curling into the sheets.

“Don’t be.” He climbed on top of Tom, straddling his thighs and unfastening his jeans, pushing them down his hips until his cock sprang free. He leaned over, digging through drawer of the night stand to find the lube. 

Tom hissed as two of Chris’ fingers stretched him, thrusting in and out of him roughly and prying his hole open.

He pulled his fingers out, pressing the slick, blunt head of his cock to his twitching entrance and pushing in. Tom choked and bite down on to the pillow more tears flowing from his eyes as he was stretched to the limit to fast. Chris moaned, leaning down to kiss and nip at Tom’s ear, his breath hot on his skin.

Tom sobbed when Chris was fully inside of him, feeling like he was going to be split in half and the skin of his ass still burning where Chris’ was pressed against it.

Chris pulled out almost all the way, slamming them back down with a loud slap and a weak moan from Tom. Chris repeated the motion over and over, breathing praises of how tight Tom felt around him, how much Chris wanted him, how good of a boy Tom was. It made Tom shiver all over, moan and plead for more from him.

Chris pounded into him, and Tom’s cock finally spilled, pinned between his own body and the bed, his ass clenching around the thick cock inside of him. Chris groaned into his neck, thrusting a few more times before going still, body pressed tight against Tom as he came. Chris pulled out slowly, dragging a trail of come out of Tom and sat back, admiring his work for a moment.

Tom felt used, thoroughly fucked and raw inside and out. His body relaxed slowly, tension slipping out of him with each breath.

Chris pulled him up by the throat, kissing him hard and forcing his tongue into Tom’s mouth before dropping him back down to the bed. Chris’ hands felt hot and rough as they ran over Tom, pushing his shirt up and sliding under him to tweak and pinch his nipples.

“I think I’ll fuck your mouth next time, I’ve always wanted to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock. And maybe you won’t talk back if your throat is raw from being fucked.”

Tom shivered, his eyes closing and mind already filling with images of being on his knees before Chris.


	19. #9 - Double Penetration

Thor bit down harder on his lip, desperately holding back the sounds that wanted fall from his lips. His thighs shook as they worked to keep him balanced, Loki’s own pressed to the back of them, their skin hot and slick with sweat.  Loki thrust shallowly in and out of him, keeping his cock buried deep inside, with one hand he held Thor’s arms behind his back, pulling the muscles in his shoulders painfully, while his other hand was wrapped around Thor’s neck, holding him just tight enough to make breathing slightly difficult.

“You’re holding back, brother.” His breath was hot against Thor’s ear.

He kissed Thor’s neck, just under the corner of of his jaw, soft lips pressed against his skin for a brief moment before teeth dug in. Thor sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth.

Loki laughed, the hand on his neck sliding up to cup his jaw. “That’s alright though, it will just make it that much more enjoyable to see you become completely undone.” He snapped his hips, punching the air from Thor’s lungs. He pounded hard into Thor, making his whole body shake as he was impaled on Loki’s cock over and over again. It made Thor bite down on his lip even harder, until he tasted blood and felt it drip down his chin. Loki grunted into his ear, his hand tightening around Thor’s throat.

Loki threw him down on to the bed, withdrawing himself from Thor with a sigh. “You’re being especially difficult tonight,” he breathed, “ _brat_.”

Thor’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, licking some of the blood off his lip. Loki snapped his fingers and yanked Thor up by the arms again, pulling until he was straddling the lap of another Loki, resting against the headboard with a smirk and a hard cock. He couldn’t stop the whimper that came from his throat.

“Don’t be like that,” Loki said in a clipped tone, grabbing Thor’s jaw again and pushing him forward, until his face was just a breath away from the clone’s. “Say hello to your brother.” Loki’s tone was mocking, and Thor knew the smile on the clone’s face was a perfect mirror of his real brother’s. He kissed the clone gently, his lip still bleeding sluggishly and sore. The clone slid his tongue over the wounds before sucking hard on his lip, pulling back with a wet smack.

Loki pressed his hand to the small of Thor’s back, pushing down until his knees were stretched wide, shoving his cock back into Thor with a satisfied groan.

“It’s going to be a tight fit, but I think you’ll manage,” Loki said from behind him, his clone’s hand snaking down his torso to grab his cock and line it up with Thor’s already filled hole.

He didn’t hold back his groan as the clone pressed in, his body going tense as he was stretched far wider than he could even imagine possible. Loki’s firm grasp on his hips kept him from pulling away, while the other Loki kissed him, his free hand roaming over Thor’s body.

The first thrust came form the real Loki, causing Thor to let out a hard sob, his back curling until his head was resting on the clone Loki’s shoulder.

“That’s more like it,” Loki said with another hard thrust, the clone thrusting up into him just after. They built a quick, hard rhythm, moving in tandem in and out of Thor, constantly stretching and pushing at his insides. Both held his hips with a bruising grip, fingers digging into him and keeping him in place as they fucked into him relentlessly.

Thor let out animalistic noises through his teeth, ignoring the tears that had begun to pour from his eyes as both versions of his brother fucked him even harder. The clone moved one of his hands from Thor’s hip, wrapping it around Thor’s neglected cock and began to stroke, earning him a choked out sob from Thor, his arms giving out at the sensation.

He came with scream as Loki gave a particularly hard thrust of his cock just as the clone thrust up into him, their movements never slowing down even as Thor became oversensitive, every touch and push-pull of their cocks searing hot and bordering on painful.

Both Loki’s came deep inside him, pushing themselves into Thor as deep as possible until they were both spent. Thor whined as they pulled out of him. He felt loose and empty, his body weak and well used. 

The clone vanished from beneath him, causing Thor’s head to drop down suddenly onto a pillow with another whimper.

Loki made soft, soothing noises, running his hand through Thor’s hair after he gently rolled him to his side before fitting himself behind Thor, pressing his chest to Thor’s back. He pushed the hair off Thor’s neck and face, wiping away the last of the tears drying on Thor’s face before kissing the damp skin. Thor shivered as the sweat on his skin cooled, curling into Loki more and felt some of his come leak from his abused hole.

Loki drew invisible designs on to Thor’s cheek, resting his head on Thor’s and humming softly.

“I don’t know if you’ll ever truly understand the immense enjoyment I get form seeing you completely lose yourself in pleasure, and knowing I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” He hummed again, kissing Thor’s temple. “So wrecked, dripping with my come, so needy for a gentle touch after being fucked.” Thor closed his eyes as Loki let let out a long sigh, his hand sliding down to wrap his arm around Thor’s waist. “You’re absolutely perfect like this, Thor.”

Thor hummed, pressing his back in to Loki, feeling his cheeks go warm from the praise. “Love you, Loki,” he said, sleepy and slurred. He only heard Loki’s soft laugh in his ear before drifting off into sleep.


	20. #29 - Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry about being lazy and not updating this oops)

He was only supposed to come over for dinner.

Maybe they put something in the wine.

Chris held him from beneath, strong hands holding him by the curve of his ass and spreading him open as Elsa pinned him down with her hands on Tom’s back. She pulled back slightly, only to push the toy deeper, ripping a moan from him that Chris eagerly swallowed with a kiss.

Chris bucked his hips against Tom’s, sliding their cocks together as Elsa suddenly thrust the rest of the way in. It punched the air from Tom’s lungs, his head dropping to Chris’ shoulder as they built a rhythm. All he could do was try keep breathing as they fucked him, moaning into Chris’ shoulder and twisting his fingers tighter in to the sheets.

They both stopped suddenly and Tom let out a pathetic whine. Elsa pulled the toy out of him and Chris automatically rolled Tom onto his back, kissing his way down Tom’s chest as he settled between his legs. He heard a soft thud beside the bed as Elsa unbuckled the strap on and let it fall from her hips. Chris wrapped Tom’s legs around his hips, a hand going between them to guide his cock and shoving in without preamble. Tom moaned and arched up, his legs tightening around Chris’ hips.

The bed dipped as Elsa climbed back on. She straddled his head, her slit hovering above his mouth as she reached down and ran a hand through his hair. He reached up and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her down slightly and running his tongue over her warm, wet folds. She threw he head back, letting out a long sigh and Tom pulled her closer, pressing his tongue harder against her.

He moaned as Chris picked up a rougher rhythm, his hands digging bruises into his hips and Elsa ground herself on to Tom’s mouth. Chris wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him quickly to match the rhythm of his hips and Tom dug his fingertips into Elsa’s hips, pressing his tongue harder against her clit.

Tom came first, coming over Chris’ hand and on his stomach, shaking and moaning as Chris continued to fuck him. Chris came a few minutes later with a groan and released deep inside Tom. Elsa came when Tom sucked on her, his tongue swirling against her clit. 

All three fell in a heap, with Tom being pulled into the middle, their limbs tangling together as they gave sleepy kisses to each other.

If they put something in the wine, he wasn’t terribly troubled over it. 


End file.
